


Less Than Perfect

by ArrowGoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/M, Sad, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGoon/pseuds/ArrowGoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen, all-star pitcher for the Starling City Emeralds, is faced with a tough loss and takes it out on opposing batters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Perfect

Oliver Queen had it all. He had the money, the fame, even the girl of his dreams. He lived a very secluded life from others except for close friends and family. Oliver got the news the day before game one of the Wolrd Series. His wife had cancer.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Oliver Queen was the ace pitcher for the Starling City Emeralds. Fans from all over the world adored him. He would never say it but he hated all the media attention around him and his wife. To him only one fan mattered, Felicity Smoak. Oliver and Felicity have been inseparable since their first encounter with on another. They met when they were in high school when he needed help to make the grades to stay on the varsity team. After their sessions were done he asked her on a date and the rest is history. In college they maintained dating while he was at Boston University and she was at MIT. 2 years out of college he popped the question. 8 months later they were husband and wife.

\----------------------------------------------------------

There are two important days in Oliver's life, the day he was drafted and the day he was married. Oliver couldn't believe how good his life was going minus all the media attention. The media was unforgiving to the Queen family. When Oliver brought his A-game they said he could do better. When he was having a rough start the media tore him a new one.  
He could live with that but they drag his wife into it too. They say she isn't good enough for him or that he picked a pig. That's where Oliver's hate for the media truly stems from.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It was game one of the World Series and Oliver was set to get the start until Coach Diggle brought him in to his office to speak with him. "Look Oliver you don't have to start tonight. I heard about your wife go be with her, I'll start Harper tonight and Merlyn in Game 2" the man said. Oliver completely thankful for Coaches understanding and replies with "Thank you so much Coach Dig, you have no idea how much this means. I will try to be back by Game 4"  
"No need to rush back, go be there for your girl"  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
2 Years Later

Felicity's condition has been worsening by the week to the point where she has been checked into a hospital. Oliver has not left her bed side for other than to get food or go to the bathroom all week. He can tell that they do not have much time left together and that scares him. It scares him that he's losing the most important person in his life before he's even hit 35. It scares him that he'll never have kids with the woman he loves the most. It scares him that soon he'll have to face the dark, unforgiving world without his light. He is truly terrified of life without her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------October 3rd, 2017 was the day Felicity Smoak died.  
October 3rd , 2017 was also the same day a large part of Oliver Queen died along with her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
October 14, 2017. Game 7 of the World Series for the Emeralds and the return of Oliver Queen to playoff baseball. Before the game he wrote FMS on his hat and eye black to remind him who he is playing for. He struck out the first 6 batters he faced before one finally hit a popup to the center fielder, Slade Wilson. He was throwing it hard and fast, making batters look silly. He's gone 8 innings without surrendering as so much as a walk. By this time people were starting to believe he could toss a perfect game. In the 9th the first two batters hit fly outs. Down to the last batter, Roy Harperwho had been traded in the offseason. He swung on three straight pitches and the crowd erupted with cheers. Oliver had just thrown the 24th perfect game in the history of Major League Baseball. This should be one of the best moments of his life, throwing a perfect game and winning the title. Yet somehow it just feels like static without the one person he truly cares about witnessing it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver's bestfriend and teamate Tommy asked him if he wanted to go to a town hotspot, Verdant, to celebrate but he politely declines as he knows the one person he'd want to celebrate with is no longer with him. Oliver arrives home and lays into bed. It all hits him at that moment and he starts sobbing. The bed is empty and cold and he knows that's how it will be for the rest of his days


End file.
